


Not the only thing you gained

by VanillaSkys



Category: mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: Chubby, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mexico, Weight Gain, pudge love, tummy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short fluffy Pudge love. With Michael as the pudgy one !!! </p>
<p>Dont like then don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the only thing you gained

It had been five whole months since the pair had seen eachother, Michael had been off in Mexico shooting for his new film. He was now an even brown all over having been out in the sun a little too much. Michael burst in to the apartment he shared with his boyfreind, he had come home early without telling James so he could surprise him. "Hunny I'm home!" Michael's voice rung out in a playfull joking tone. 

He was soon met with James rapping his arms around the other .. James frowned pulling back a little, why couldn't he fit his arms around the other. Michael gave out a little yelp as he felt the other pinch at his side "Looks like a tan isn't the only thing you gained out in mexico" James said smirking as his hands moved down under michael's shirt to caress the soft skin that formed miniture love handles. 

Michael dropped his bags blushing brightly as James pinched his sides, he then moved his hands over onto Michaels protruding stomach and stroking in small circles causing Michael to purr softly. "J james .. please !" Michael whimpered, much to James' delight.  
James moved back up to kiss the other long and hard as Michael rapped his arms around the smaller frame. James' hands eagerly moved around to the others back, moving down to rest on the soft flesh that now sat were Michael's toned backside used to be. James grabbed at the others arse gaining a moan from the other. "James !" Michael explaimed. "I..sorry I can't seem to keep my hands off of you" James said offering a playful smirk


End file.
